Russian Army
The Russian Army, officially the Russian Ground Forces (Russian: Сухопутные войска Российской Федерации, Suchopútniye voyska Rosseeyskoy Federácii) are the land forces of the Russian Federation. Active since 1992 after the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Russian Ground Forces were formed from various parts of the Soviet Army. From 1992 onward, the Russian Ground Forces were withdrawn from Soviet bases in foreign regions to focus on "near abroad" affairs. They use sophisticated military tactics and perform with conventional warfare. Battlefield: Bad Company The Russian Army fights the 222nd Army Battalion in Battlefield: Bad Company in a fictional war between Russia and the United States. It is one of the three playable multiplayer factions. Engagements against the 222nd Gold Rush Attackers *Harvest Day *Over and Out Defenders *End of the Line *Ascension *Valley Run *Deconstruction Conquest *Harvest Day *End of the Line *Ascension *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over *Par for the Course Player Kits with an AEK-971 and Specialist with an AKS-74u]] Assault *AEK971 *GP-30 *5 HG-2s *LIFE-2 Demolition *S20K *RPG7 *5 HG-2s *ATM-00 Recon *SV98 *MP443 *3 MTN-55s *LZ-537 Specialist *AKS74u *TRCR-357 *5 HG-2s *3 DTN-4 Support *PKM *MDK-132 *PWR-200 *MRTR-5 Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 Gallery Russian soldiers.jpg|Russian troops advancing. Battlefield Online In Battlefield Online, the Russian Army is pitted against the USMC. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ]] ]] ]] ]] The Russian Army appears as an available faction in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The Russian Army fight against the 222nd Army Battalion, the United States Marine Corps and the Special Activities Division. They are under the command of Arkady Kirilenko and are allied with the Latin American Militia. Their voices are provided by Oleg Mirochnikov (as Assault), Slav Shumov (as Engineer), Kirill Radcig (as Medic), and Nikolay Lazarev (as Recon). Weapons Used *AN-94 with GP-30 *F2000 with GL1 *AKS-74u *SCAR-L *T194 *Type 88 LMG *Type 88 Sniper *MG3 *MP-443 *M2 Carl Gustav Vehicles Used *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *M939 Truck *BMD-3 *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *9M133 Kornet Engagements against the 222nd *Cold War Engagements against the Special Activities Division *Crack the Sky *Snowblind *Heavy Metal *High-Value Target *Sangre Del Toro *Force Multiplier *Airborne Engagements against the USMC *High-Value Target Multiplayer The Russian Ground Forces are one of the two playable factions and fight against the United States Army. It is also the opposing faction in Onslaught mode. When they are on the offensive in Rush maps, they almost always attack with their airborne elements. Engagements against the US Army *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa *Nelson Bay *Panama Canal *Port Valdez *Valparaiso *White Pass Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *Cobra *Quad Bike *CAV Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *UAV-1 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light *Personal Watercraft Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 *QLZ-87 Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the Russian Army is seen fighting the United States Marine Corps in parts of China, Myanmar, and the Middle East. Engagements against the US Marine Corps Battlefield 3 The Russian Army is a playable faction featured in the multiplayer of Battlefield 3, being pitted against the United States Marine Corps. Default kits Vehicles Light Vehicles *VDV Buggy *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *(Neutral) (AK) Quad Bike *(AM) Barsuk *(Neutral) (AM) Rhino *(EG) Vodnik AA *(Neutral) (EG) Dirt Bike Tanks *BMP-2M *T-90A *9K22 Tunguska-M *(Btk) BTR-90 *(AK) BM-21 *(AK) 2S25 Sprut Helicopters *WZ-11 *Mi-28 Havoc *Ka-60 Kasatka Aircraft *Su-35BM Flanker-E *Su-25TM Frogfoot Gallery BF3_sc10.jpg|An AK-74M in the hands of a Russian Army Assault soldier. BF3_sc8.jpg|A Russian Soldier being fired upon by marines at Operation Métro. Engineer.png|A Russian Engineer with a SCAR-H throwing a grenade. RUArmyServiceDogTag.png|The Dog Tag that is earned for playing as the Russian Army for 100 hours. Battlefield 4 The Russian Army is an available faction featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The Russian Army appears as a hostile force in Baku and Tashgar. In Baku, the RGF is deployed to Baku, Azerbaijan to intercept Tombstone Squad from collecting intelligence from a defecting Russian military general regarding Russia's stance on Admiral Chang's coup d'état in China. Pursuing Tombstone squadron throughout Baku and when Tombstone was about to be extracted, in a last effort deployed an Mi-28 Havoc to intercept them, while destroying the extraction helicopter, they did not succeeded in stopping Tombstone's escape. In Tashgar, it seems the Russian Ground Forces occupied the town and surrounding areas (including a damaged dam), forcing the Marines stationed there into the old town, when Tombstone arrived, the RGF had gained the upperhand throughout the town. Tombstone Squad managed to fight there way through light Russian armor and troops to get to Greenland. In exchange for a transport to Suez, Tombstone was to blow up a dam (which underneath it was multiple SAM sites). After fighting there way through the dam, tombstone blew up the dam. Thus neutralizing the SAM threat and were transported via a C-130 Cargo Plane. Classes The uniforms they wear come in five varieties: one identical to the Support in multiplayer with the exception of their visor for the helmet is down (similar to the PLA in SP ) who always wield a PKP, another identical to the Chinese Engineer who wields either a PP2000 or Saiga-12, a third that is like the Chinese Assault skin without goggles or a facewrap and uses a plain green camo and wields an AK-12, a fourth one is identical to the RU Recon wielding the SV-98 and the fifth functions as an AT troop using the RU Engineer model from MP and uses an AK-12 for close range and a SMAW. However, despite making use of Chinese skins, their weapons are almost all Russian in make -- the AK-12, PP2000, PKP, SV-98 and Saiga 12 are their small arms. However, they do make use of some American weapons such as the SMAW Weapons Vehicles The Russian Ground Forces operate also operate a variety of vehicles. T-90 act as their main battle tanks, witnessed in the two missions they are in. In a brief instance, BMP-2's as their APCs. In Baku, it is seen that the Mi-28 is their attack chopper. Throughout both mission's, their main transport chopper is Ka-60 Kasatka. In both missions, it is seen that their main light vehicle is the VDV Buggy and some of their ground transport include KamAZ-53501. Multiplayer The Russian army is pitted against both the USMC and PLA. Due to the choice of factions on a map being up to the server operator, the RGF can appear on any map against any other faction, including the RGF itself, if the server owner wishes so. However, changing the factions on a map is only available on PC servers. Engagements Russia By default, RGF soldiers in multiplayer are equipped with VSR-98 camouflage, but can unlock faction specific camouflages from Battlepacks, such as Berezka or Partizan. Camouflages like Splinter and Fire Starter receive a unique scheme for the RGF when equipped. The following are the camouflages exclusive to the RGF in Battlefield 4: Default kits The following loadouts shown below are the kit defaults for the Russian Army in Battlefield 4's multiplayer mode. Unlike Battlefield 3, there are no asymmetric starting weapons (and thus no faction-specific weaponry), and the starting gear and weapons are shared across all three factions, similar to Bad Company 2. Vehicles The Russian Ground Forces uses majority home made equipment with the exception of the Z-11W (made in China) and the DV-15 (made in France). Gallery Battlefield_4_Russian_Character_Models.jpg|Renders of the Russian Army multiplayer classes. Battlefield4russianinfantrysp.jpg|RGF infantry BF4 Russian Ground Forces Soldier.jpg|A RGF soldier firing on Tombstone Squadron BF4 RGF Soldier from behind .jpg|RGF soldier from behind Bf4_ru_mp_assault_by_luxox18-d7230t2.jpg|RGF Assault Bf4_ru_mp_engineer_by_luxox18-d71g8ez.jpg|RGF Engineer Bf4_ru_mp_recon_by_luxox18-d72bbj0.jpg|RGF Recon Bf4_ru_mp_support_by_luxox18-d72v56e.jpg|RGF Support BF4_RGF_Gloves.jpg|Hand model Battlefield 1 The Imperial Russian Army of the Russian Empire is featured as a faction in Battlefield 1 through its In the Name of the Tsar expansion pack. The Russian Empire appears on maps set on the Eastern Front in World War I. As a member of the Triple Entente, they entered World War I as the Allies alongside United Kingdom and the French Republic, fighting against the Central Powers. The maps featuring this faction take place on the Carpathian Mountains, Galicia (the modern-day border between Poland and Ukraine), and the West Estonian archipelago. On maps set during the Russian Civil War, the counter-revolutionary White Army faction fighting against the communist Red Army is identical to the Russian Empire faction in all but name. The Imperial Russian Army wears dark green uniforms. They use a diverse array of headgears, including French Adrian helmets, peaked caps, the kubanka wool hat, or even an improvised hood, in the case of the Scout. Engagements Gallery Tsar Concept Art 1.PNG|Concept art of the Russian Army Scout Tsar Concept Art 2.PNG|Another concept art for the faction's Scout class BF1 Russian Cavalry Promo Art.jpg|Promotional art of the Russian Army Cavalry BF1 Russian Scout Promo Art.jpg|Promotional art of the Russian Army Scout Tsar Cover.PNG|Russian Army Scout on the cover of Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Battlefield 1 Revolution Edition.PNG|Russian Army Scout on the cover of Battlefield 1: Revolution Edition Classes Russian Assault.png|Assault Russian Medic BF1.png|Medic BF1 Russian support.png|Support Russian Scout BF1.png|Scout Russian Support BF1.png|Alpha Support Trivia General *In Battlefield: Bad Company & Bad Company 2, the Russian vehicles' HUD color is red. Battlefield: Bad Company *Sometimes, in Bad Company, the soldiers can be heard shouting "Dimitri", a common Russian male name. *The Serdaristani soldiers use exactly the same uniforms, equipment, and phrases as the Russian Army. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *They are always the Defenders in Squad Rush for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 3 *The first-person model for them in Battlefield 3 is the same as Dimitri's, regardless of class. *Both the Russian and USMC announcer will sometimes say "Let's maintain this and we can all go home soon" when they have control of all flags in Conquest, but with different voices. *The Russian Army in Battlefield 3 are always the Defenders in Rush and Squad Rush on all maps. *The Russian soldiers speak English in first person. Battlefield 4 *In the singleplayer campaign, all RGF character models feature People's Republic of China flag patches, which is most-likely an error. Soldiers wielding PP-2000s and Saiga-12s will use identical character model to that used by PLA forces wielding JS2s and Hawk 12Gs . *The singleplayer RGF characters models that wield the AK-12 are reskins of PLA models wielding the QBZ-95-1. Just with a different head model. *In singleplayer, RGF infantrymen carries STANAG magazines in their vest, rather than AK-type magazines. *The first-person voiceovers were done by Andrew Byron, a British actor, which could explain how the grammar and phrasing of some of the voiceovers is incorrect. *The Russian soldiers will call the PGZ-95 and 9K22 Tunguska "an enemy tank", and will call the LAV-AD "an enemy AA", along with People's Liberation Army soldiers. Battlefield 1 * The Scout class for the Russian Army is female, which is in reference to the 1st Women's Battalion of Death and the Perm Battalion which were all-women battalions of soldiers that served in a few battles during 1917. * In the Name of the Tsar is the first piece of Battlefield content to include playable women in the multiplayer outside of the campaign. (In previous campaigns, Battlefield 4 and Hardline had female NPCs, and Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 1 had playable female characters Jennifer Hawkins and Zara Ghufran respectively). *The Russian Empire faction was previously issued the SMLE MKIII if "Standard Issue Rifles" was enabled; this was later changed in the October Update to the Mosin-Nagant M91. Category:Military Unit Category:Russian Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Online Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Factions of Battlefield 4 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1